cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Diehl
John Diehl (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Angel'' (1984) [The Killer]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach/throat by Rory Calhoun (as John is about to kill Donna Wilkes & Cliff Gorman). *''City Limits'' (1984) [Whitey]: Shot under the chin by Norbert Weisser as John is being restrained. His body is first seen when Kim Cattrall discovers him after hearing the shots then again when Don Keith Opper comes across him. *''The Dark Side of the Moon'' (1990) [Philip Jennings]: Machine gunned repeatedly in the back by a possessed crewmember (Alan Blumenfeld/Ken Lesco) after John goes insane and tries to kill Will Bledsoe. *''Mikey'' (1992) [Neil Trenton]: Burned to death/killed in an explosion when Brian Bonsall throws a Molotov cocktail at him (which sets the house on fire) after John finds all of Brian’s victims seated round a table (so Brian can fake his death in the ensuring inferno). *''Mo' Money ''(1992) [Keith Heading]: Throat crushed/neck snapped when Damon Wayans wraps a cable round his neck then hangs him at the end of a fight on a conveyer belt. *''The Outpost'' (1995) [Alex]: Impaled through the head/eye and throat by Dan Blom’s spiked tongue. *''Fire Down Below'' (1997) [Frank Elkins]: Killed when assassins have his car driven off a cliff, making it look like an accident. *''Most Wanted'' (1997) [Police Captain]: Killed by one of Jon Voight's assassins. *''Monument Ave. (Snitch, Noose, Talk of the Town)'' (1998) [Digger]: Killed in a fight/shootout with mobsters. *''Lost Souls ''(2000) [Henry Birdson]: Killed when the demon inhabiting him shatters his bones after he’s bludgeoned with a chair by Ben Chaplin while John is trying to stab Winona Ryder. *''Jurassic Park III ''(2001) [Cooper]: Eaten by a Spinosaurus as he is fleeing down the runway. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Down for the Count, Part 1 ''(1987) [Det. Larry Zito]: Injected with a fatal overdose (off-screen) by Pepe Serna's men; his body is seen in a shower when Michael Talbott discovers him. *'[[Monsters (1988 series)|''Monsters: Pillow Talk (1988)]]' [''Miles Magnus]: Eaten alive by the monster in Mary Woronov's refrigerator while trying to get a beer. *''The X-Files: Trevor ''(1999) [Wilson "Pinker" Rawls]: Hit by a car driven by Catherine Dent which bisects him due to the windscreen counteracting his powers to move through objects. His naked body parts are later seen scattered on the road. *''The Shield: Grave (2005)'' [Ben Gilroy] Dies off-screen in Mexico. His body is shown when it's brought back to America. *''Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise'' (2006) [Jerry Snyder]: Shot repeatedly by Tom Selleck after a gun standoff in which a wounded John refuses to drop his gun (following a hostage siege). Gallery Spino kills cooper.jpg|John Diehl's death in Jurassic Park III Diehl, John Diehl, John Diehl, John Diehl, John Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by possession Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Nudity Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Drama Stars Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:The Shield cast members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Joe Johnston movies Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Rizzoli & Isles Cast Members Category:Scandal Cast Members Category:Actors who died in David Jacobson Movies